


Everything's changed

by underworldqueen13



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chubby clint barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Team as Family, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: After coming back with Natasha, Clint reveals to her what's changed since Siberia. More specifically, how he's changed since Siberia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie I love Clint's new outfit for endgame. I even love that damn mohawk. I also enjoy the idea of chubby Clint. I have a plan to write at least one more chapter to this hopefully before endgame.

“Dude what happened to your hair? You look like a warriors reject”

 

Clint gave Bruce a deep glare.

 

“Good to see you too Bruce.”

 

“No seriously Clint did you binge watch Mad Max and decide that was the best outfit choice?”

 

Now Natasha was joining in. This is what he hated about them as a couple. She brought out a part of Bruce that was snarky. Usually, Clint enjoyed it but today was not usually. There had been nothing usual since Siberia. Not since his house arrest, not since the snap.

 

“I get it the hair looks bad, the outfit worse, I didn't have much else to work with.”

 

“Actually,” Natasha began, “I like the outfit. Reminds me of one of Phil's stealth suit sketches. Course Fury rejected them.”

 

She saw Clint look away, struggling to avoid eye contact with her.

 

“Don't tell me he made you one. Clint please don't tell me you were Phil coulson's model for that outfit. He swore it was never made.”

 

“It wasn't... until after Siberia. I figured if I needed to break house arrest, I would need something different. So I pulled a few strings and had it made for an emergency situation. Besides it was time for a change anyway.”

 

Clint looked nervously at the door a moment. It was good to see Natasha and Bruce but he really wanted to be alone for a bit. Get some sleep, a shower. Things he'd been neglecting…. again.

 

“I hate to break up the reunion but it's been too long since I've slept, or bathed. There somewhere I can crash for a bit? Then we can talk?”

 

Something else was bugging Clint. But Natasha was not quite ready to confront him. Afraid he'd leave she simply pointed down the hall. He nodded and took off, passing Thor on his way out.

 

“I was unaware that midgardians still wore corsetry. It looks good on Barton.”

 

Natasha looked at Thor confused. She didn't see anything resembling a corset on him. Even Bruce was at a loss.

 

“I'm sorry did I hear right that Clint is in a corset? What the hell did Thanos interrupt at the Barton household?”

 

Rhodey stood in the center of the room looking between Thor and Natasha. With so much changing after the snap, it was hard to tell what was normal for everyone still. Clearly the idea of Clint in a corset was not normal.

*

 

Clint took a look around the room. It was plain and empty but it would do for now. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his gear on the bed. From there, he entered the bathroom. Small, with a bathtub, toilet, and sink. There was even soap and shampoo in the cabinet. He took great care to slowly remove his jacket, remembering the pulled muscle he got a few days ago. Next his pants and vest. What remained was Clint's least favorite part of his new gear. A sleek black corset like top with strings in the back and a quick release zipper up front. The first inch or so of the zipper was sliding down on it's own.

 

“Damnit I need to loosen the strings again.”

 

“Or you could get something sturdier.”

 

Clint jumped at the sudden voice. Natasha stood behind him, looking the garment over. Thor wasn't lying when he detected a corset but she still could believe it.

 

“What the actual hell Tasha? You scared me.”

 

“What's with the corset Clint? Don't remember that being part of the outfit.” She teased lightly.

 

“It wasn't. But I went through more changes than the outfit.”

 

She could see the pink in his cheeks as he unzipped the front. Soft flesh surged forward, landing with a light jiggle. Clint tossed the clothing aside and turned for Natasha to see.

 

“Laura saw house arrest as a way to get me to relax. Apparently this is what relaxing looks like. Thirty extra pounds on my hips, ass, and stomach. Once the snap happened and I had to make a run for it, I learned nothing I had fit. So I grabbed what I could, found an old friend, and had the corset made. It worked for a month before I had to loosen the strings.”

 

Natasha couldn't help the smile on her face. There was so much pain and grief surrounding her, people she knew and cared for gone. Now there was Clint who despite losing just as much, was fretting over the smallest bit of softness. To her it was the one thing that didn't seem bad. The smile turned into a chuckle, then to a muffled laugh. Clint was far from amused now as he shyly covered himself again.

 

“This isn't funny! How am I supposed to get my family back when none of my gear fits? Am I supposed to fight Thanos naked? Want me to sit on him? Or am I just useless now?”

 

The last question silenced her laughter. She sometimes forgot just how much Clint worried about proving himself. He wasn't the super soldier or God in the group. He was simply the guy with the arrows. It always hurt her that he thought so poorly of his skills.

 

“Whoa whoa take it easy Barton. Let's get a few things straight here. We're going to work together to get everyone back. That means you too. You are not nor have you ever been useless. In fact you push yourself more than anyone on this team. I only laughed because of all the things that you're worried about, it's a piece of shape wear.”

 

“It not the shape wear that's got me upset! It's me that's got me upset. There was a part of me that was relieved when I was on house arrest. It was forcing me to step back and care of my family. For a change someone was caring for me and things seemed to be looking up. So I let my guard down and relaxed just in time for some nut to wipe out half the population, including my family. I feel like I failed.”

 

He was quiet, waiting for Natasha to tell him how he hadn't failed. It never came, the silence heavier by the second. 

 

“We all failed. We failed the minute we turned against each other.” She whispered. “The minute everyone took sides and the Avengers ended we failed. But I'm glad we did. It allowed a threat to succeed and show everyone how important we were. But we can't sit here feeling sorry for ourselves. We have to put everything together for those we lost. We have to get them back.”

 

Clint watched Natasha leave before closing the bathroom door once again. Had it been anyone else, he would have been embarrassed to be seen in just his underwear for so long. But Natasha had seen him in even less on missions. Not intentionally, just when space was limited and resources minimal. He stood for a moment remembering a very memorable incident during a mission in Budapest. A knock on the bathroom door pulled him from his memories.

 

“Barton can you still shoot?” Natasha yelled from the other side of the door.

 

“Are you kidding? Of course I can and I've never missed.”

 

“Good. Take a shower, get some rest and we'll talk about a game plan when you're ready.”

 

Just like old times, Clint laughed and turned on the shower. Hopefully he could still keep up with everyone. He absentmindedly smacked his stomach.

 

“I'm working on it Laura, just takes some time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint meets a new member of the team

Clint always enjoyed the scent of fresh sheets. It always made sleep come a bit easier. He stretched, placing a hand on his stomach. Instead of finding the covers, he felt soft fur.

"Kids must've let the barn cats in again." He muttered.

Only after a few minutes did he realize that he wasn't home. There were no barn cats, no family either. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was lying on him, something Natasha left for him, a welcome back prank? He shifted his hand on the fur slowly. A calming almost purring sound followed.

"I told you I'm not a puppy Mantis." Someone grumbled from somewhere in the room.

Clint shot up in the bed, practically tossing the being that rested on him. When he looked over he saw a rather large raccoon lying on the floor.

"Who the fuck let a raccoon in my bed?"

 

"Who're you calling a raccoon tubby?"

Clint stared down at the raccoon. Did it just talk? Maybe this is a prank but even with Natasha, this prank is really weird.

 

"Did you just talk?"

 

Clint watched in confusion as the raccoon not only stood up on two legs like a person, but began to speak.

 

"Of course I talked. Why does everyone lose their damn minds when I talk. Speaking of which, you do a lot of talkin' in your sleep. Might wanna talk to someone about that."

 

After seeing aliens, Norse gods, portals to space, Clint thought he'd seen it all. How could a talking raccoon be so out of the ordinary after all of that. 

 

"So what was a talking raccoon doing in my room? While I was sleeping?"

 

"The name's Rocket and why do you keep calling me a raccoon?"

 

"Because you are a raccoon Rocket. But you haven't told me why you were in here in the first place."

 

Rocket looked up at him, his face going slightly dark. Clint remembered seeing that same look on Lila's face when she had nightmares. But was that really what had him bothered?

"I tend to get lonely at night. Before the snap I had mantis, Quill, or Groot. Sometimes even Gamora would let me stay with her. But they're all gone….. I just ….. well everyone else's rooms were locked. You were asleep and I guess I just thought you wouldn't mind."

 

"Because you were lonely? What if I woke up and attacked you? Or I don't know rolled over on you or something."

 

He rubbed his hand through his hair before flopping back on the bed. This was already way more than he was expecting to come back to. 

"You seemed pretty used to having someone else in bed with you. Lemme guess, the snap took em' too?"

 

"Uh.. yeah. I'm just here to get them back. Then I'm going back into retirement."

 

Rocket hopped up onto the bed, lying right beside Clint. There was silence before Rocket spoke again.

 

"Ya know, I act like a tough guy, but no one ever said anything when I asked to spend the night with them. It was almost welcomed. But here, everyone is so upset that they refuse to let anyone else in. So being alone at night is hard. It doesn't really scare me, but I'm not fond of it either. I heard you screaming in your sleep and tried to get in through the door. Believe me I was surprised when it was unlocked. Everyone locks their room here."

 

"You trying to make a point here Rocket? Or just thinking out loud?"

 

"Something tells me you can be a real asshole when the mood strikes marshmallow."

 

"I have a name rodent, it's Clint. Call me that or you can call me Hawkeye."

 

"Riiiight. Think I'm sticking with marshmallow cuz you're soft like one."

Instinctively, Clint heaved Rocket on to the floor again. 

"What the hell was that for asshole?"

 

"That was for calling me marshmallow. And don't think I forgot about you calling me tubby before. I told you I was retired. Besides I can still shoot an arrow, and I've got one with Thanos' name on it."

 

Rocket jumped from his place on the floor and towards the door. Clearly Clint was not in the mood for company anymore. Before leaving he looked at Clint one more time.

 

"You know you don't look like much marshmallow, but you might be one of the stronger members on this team. I'll see you around."

 

"Thanks rodent. See you around too."

 

Clint took in the silence before trudging to the bathroom to wash up. He found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt folded on the bedside table. Natasha must've left them last night. After dressing in his new clothes (which were better fitting than what he arrived in) Clint opened the door and headed for the kitchen. He'd already handled enough weirdness and now he definitely needed coffee.

 

"Coffee first, then plan to defeat Thanos. I'll see you soon Laura. I promise. Tell the kids I love them."


	3. Chapter 3

"Really Clint I know you're retired and all that but I never figured you for the one to get soft."

 

Bucky sat on the porch with Clint watching as Morgan and the boys played tag. Steve was helping Laura clean dishes, Tony kept offering to fix the broken dryer, much to Peppers dismay. He was still healing after all.

 

"I think I deserve soft after everything Barnes. Besides, Steve tells me you're taking it pretty easy too. Wouldn't be surprised if you softened up a bit too."

 

"I think after everything we all deserve soft," Natasha cut in.

 

She forced herself between the two, handing each a new soda.

 

"Wanda tells us she's moving in with you and the family Barton. How'd she talk you into that?"

 

Clint smirked, word certainly spread fast. But it had been a discussion had since the accords. Wanda could stay with the Barton family as long as she wanted. Get a chance at family again, and be around people who accepted her. But she disappeared with vision, occasionally sending a message. 

 

"I promised her a place to stay if she ever needed it. And she may have promised me pie."

 

The three laughed and joked for the rest of the evening. It was good to see everyone getting along, celebrating their victory. Tony and Steve pulled Clint aside to ask if he'd rejoin the avengers. As much as he wanted to, Clint declined. 

 

"Unless it's an absolute emergency, I'm going to stay retired. Besides, there's a whole new generation of heroes waiting to save the world. Give them a chance."

 

"You got me there katniss. It just won't be the avengers without you."

 

~Four months later~

"Tasha I think this was a really bad idea."

 

"I thought Wanda was getting along with everyone. Did something happen Clint?"

 

Clint sight as he looked down. Wanda fit right in, she was absolutely amazing with the kids. However, she and Laura felt the need to spoil him constantly. It was hard to say no.

 

"I'm going to switch to video chat and swear to me you're not going to laugh. Because if you do, I'm going to drive to New York and slap you."

 

Clint angled the phone so she could see what he meant. when her face came into view and morphed into that smirk.

 

"Oh God Barton what have they been feeding you?"

 

"It's more like what haven't they been feeding me. Every chance they get, there's something new. I think they're doing this on purpose."

 

Natasha couldn't look away. When she saw Clint last, there was a simple bit of softness to his frame. A layer of fat on his stomach and ass. Now everything was soft. His stomach was now curved out I. Front of him, supported by thick jiggling thighs. His chest was softer and if she had to guess, a double chin was not far off. Despite the initial shock, she found herself enjoying it. Clint was always too skinny. Years of abuse and neglect leaving their mark on him.

 

"You do realize you can say no to them right? Like they're not forcing you to eat your weight in food. But more importantly; how do you feel about gaining what...... 45 extra pounds on top of the 30 you had last time we saw you?"

 

"It's not 45…...it's more like 52. Besides, I kinda like it. It's seems the more weight I put on, the more Laura wants to have sex. And damn does it feel good."

 

She could see the subtle flush of pink on his cheeks. The last time Clint was this happy, Laura announced she was pregnant. It was always great to see him smile.

 

"While that's more information than I really needed to hear, I'm glad you're happy. But don't get all mad when Tony starts Calling you names. He's expecting you guys to come to Morgan's birthday party. Not to mention he'll want you to see Kate in action."

 

"He does know I taught her what she knows right? Besides I'm fat not useless. I still have target practice every morning. And already promised Kate I'd be there. Let Tony say what he wants, I really don't care."

 

"That's all I needed to hear Clint. We'll see you next weekend."

 

Before she could sign off,the door swung open. Tony entered carrying a large box.

 

"Thanks for the hand everyone. Not like I'm carrying a huge box of party supplies."

 

Clint chuckled. He did miss Tony's over the top dramatics some days. 

 

"Tell the old mad to suck it up. He's handled worse and he's got a bitchin' cybernetic arm."

 

"You're damn right I do feathers it's the best money could ma- holy shit you got so fat Barton. I know you said you never miss, didn't think that meant meals."

 

There was silence for a moment. Clint staring Tony down through the phone while Natasha waited. She knew Tony wouldn't hold back when he saw him. This however, might have been too much.

 

"That's a good one, least my hair isn't grey. You look so damn old."

 

The two continued to banter before saying their goodbyes. It was an honest test to see how it would feel to have someone acknowledge his change in weight. Clint mindlessly squeezed the love handles at his side. He was always finding something new about his body. Be it a new stretch mark, an extra roll of chub at his side. It was exciting to explore. It was more fun when Laura explored.

 

"Everything alright Clint?"

Laura slid behind him, wrapping her arms around his soft waist. Her hair pulled back and a bit of flour on her face. Clearly she'd been busy baking again.

"Just fine Lar. Talking with Nat and Tony. They can't wait to see us next week."

"That all they had to say?"

 

"Tony said I got fat." 

 

"Well you did sweetie. Are you okay with that?"

 

Clint hadn't thought about it too much. He knew he was happier but that could be for any number of reasons. But it also seemed to increase with his waistline.

 

"Yeah you know what, I am. I thought Tony saying something would upset me and it did feel weird but not upsetting weird. It felt…. I don't know… exciting? Like people usually get mad or embarrassed in this kinda situation. But I can't feel that because the results don't disappoint. I mean you've been all over me."

 

Laura smiled weakly. Before the snap, she hadn't noticed the potbelly he had acquired. When she returned though, it was all she noticed. And she wanted more. So she started making sure he was fed. Snacks where he could find them, dessert almost daily. He didn't seem to catch on, but Wanda did. She wasn't mad about it like Laura thought she'd be. Instead she offered to help. She could play it off as being a good house guest.

 

"Well you know I've loved you since the day we met but I have to admit, I enjoy having more of you to love. And maybe, if you're not against it, you could gain a bit more."

 

Well that was unexpected. Usually this is where he'd be told to stop and go on a diet. Instead Laura wanted to keep going.

 

"I didn't realize you were into that. I mean, you realize I'm about 80 pounds heavier since the snap right? I jiggle like the Pillsbury Doughboy. Don't get me wrong, I'm loving every minute of this, but are you still going to be happy when I reach 250, 260? What about if I got to 300 pounds? Are you going to still be accepting of this?"

 

"Maybe we should talk."

 

Turned out, Laura had been trying to fatten him up since day one. It was a bit harder then because he was constantly gone. Each time coming back smaller and smaller. Covered in bruises and looking so tired. He was impressed she kept trying. Now that she had been successful, she wanted to make sure he was taken care of and happy. So now it was time to establish just what they would do. They agreed to take it slowly. As it stood Clint weighed in at 227 pounds. No goal would be set but anytime Clint wanted to stop, Laura was happy to support him. 

"Well that's settled. What do we do now?" Clint questioned. 

 

"Wanda took the kids out for the evening. I told her we needed to talk this over. But it just so happens I have a fresh cherry pie with your name on it. "

 

"I like the way you think Lar. Perhaps we can take this to the bedroom?"

 

She grabbed a fork and the pie before skipping off towards the bedroom. Clint followed behind, a smile on his face. He stopped in the hallway to glance into the mirror. Everything changed after the accords, after the snap. Not all of it was bad, most in fact was good.

 

"Hey slowpoke get your big butt in here. We don't have all night."

 

Clint stretched and looked towards their room.

 

"Don't worry Laura. I'm on my way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and all the comments. I'm always on Tumblr if you'd like to talk to me. And please tell me if you guys want to see more chubby Clint because I have sooo many ideas.


End file.
